


Другой сеттинг

by JenWren



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Kudos: 5





	Другой сеттинг

Дайте герою щит, наделите второго стальной десницей, и пусть молот получит тот, кто и правда предельно крут.  
А этому мальчику только и нужно, что холодильник, набитый пиццей, и чтобы не лезли под руку и, пожалуй, еще батут.  
Мальчику не вложили ни альтруизма, ни молодечества, да и по части морали и этики у него местами беда,  
Зато в избытке бахвальства и комплексов (ни то, ни другое не лечится), а еще мозгов, которые не отключаются никогда.  
Апеллировать к его совести практически бесполезно, меж гордыней и любопытством он провести не умеет черту.  
И если он выдумает то, что столкнет человечество в бездну, то осознает это последним, со всеми падая, на лету.  
Мальчик работает до износа, но вечно ждет похвалы и овации. Чтобы лезть навстречу опасности -- это господи сохрани.  
Вот такие мальчики и доводят до гибели высокотехнологические цивилизации. Но если кто их потом спасает, то тоже только они.


End file.
